muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gonzo
The Great Gonzo In The Great Gonzo's page on Puppet Wiki I added his "You can call me 'Great'" quote on the top of the page. I was going to add it here too, but I noted the page's title is "Gonzo", rather than "The Great Gonzo", which is (as far as I know) his real name. Should we move the page? BlueFrackle 14:45, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :No move is necessary. He's never been officially known as Gonzo the Great or The Great Gonzo. As for quotes, we don't do those on this wiki as we decided some time ago that we don't want to become a quote database and picking the best ones is subject to one's point of view. —Scott (talk) 15:07, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::All right. I thought that "The Great Gonzo" was Gonzo's official name, like "Kermit The Frog" is Kermit's. BlueFrackle 22:42, 24 February 2009 (UTC) image parking There are minor references to Gonzo's origins over the years, some of them alien in nature, long before the revelation in Muppets from Space came about. I think we started collecting them on the wiki, but until I can focus on it, I'm parking this here which comes from a Muppet comic strip by Guy and Brad Gilchrist. —Scott (talk) 04:13, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Juhl/Burns Is there a citation for Jack Burns coming up with the idea for the character, which is at the top of the page? -- Danny (talk) 22:01, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :From the history, Grant added this in September. I have no idea what his source was. Could it be in Of Muppets and Men? Sounds doubtful, though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:08, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, it could be there. If I was at home, I'd check mine... :) -- Danny (talk) 22:21, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'm afraid I can't remember. It wasn't OMAM, since I don't have that book. I think it was some interview with Dave -- not the Muppet Central one, though. --GrantHarding 22:21, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, the Muppet Central Interview discusses how Juhl conceived the character and Burns helped develop it, but doesn't mention coining the name. Are you sure you read that portion somewhere, Grant, or was it just a misreading or false memory? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:00, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Phonographic memory. Seriously, though, I am extremely confident that it's true. Mostly because I remember reading it, saying "oh, that's interesting," and immediately going to the wiki article to add it. I know we don't like to go by memory here, but I know there was a direct movement from source to article. I just don't remember exactly what the source was. --GrantHarding 23:37, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, if that's the case, we'd best take it out until you can back track and find it. The Muppet Central interview confirms the role Juhl and Burns had in developing the character, just nothing about the name, and if it was a Dave Goelz interview online, nothing else surfaces at all; there's a FilmThreat interview by Mike Watt which never mentions Burns or discusses Gonzo's name. And if it was an audio or TV interview or a newspaper thing, nobody else here knows where to find it. I wish one of us had caught your edit at the time (since by then, the sourcing policy was already well in place) and had been able to ask you then. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:48, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Okay, case solved! I went into Grant's history, saw that he did a lot of stealth editing on character pages that day in September (no edit summaries) but some mentioned MuppetFest. So I dug up my print copy of the zine, and turns out it came from MuppetFest Memories and is on that page: "Jack Burns came up with the name." So yay. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:58, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Bing! Great detective work, Andrew. I remember that day now -- I was reading MuppetFest Memories for the first time, and noticed a lot of information that wasn't on characters' pages yet, so I added it all. I knew we could trust me. :) --GrantHarding 00:15, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Print copy? That's on the wiki, you silly boys. :) Well, it's cool that you found it; that's a much better section on the page now. -- Danny (talk) 01:18, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Merchandise I was wondering why Gonzo had a merchandise section on his page. None of the other characters seem to have it. Was this something that was going to be added to the character pages, perhaps abandoned?--Justin 18:03, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :I don't know, but there are other characters who have merchandise listings, mainly characters who weren't made into very much merchandise (like Herry Monster and Mr. Snuffleupagus). I started a Sandbox:Kermit the Frog Merchandise page in the Sandbox category long ago, but I don't think anything has been done to that page in months. But maybe a Gonzo merchandise page could be started. --Minor muppetz 22:50, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Tense In Episode 124 of The Muppet Show, Gonzo falls in love with Miss Piggy, who is disgusted and annoyed by him. However, Gonzo would break up with her in Episode 209 when he fell in love with Madeline Kahn. Please clean up the tense changes in this passage! (I can't edit it, for some reason.) -- Bitbot, 23 March 2007 :Thanks for spotting that... Tense is a big problem all over the wiki right now; we really need to clean up a lot. -- Danny (talk) 11:40, 23 March 2007 (UTC) cite: Juhl's favorite This info was first added here by a user who is no longer on the wiki, and here by an anon. In between it was removed by Danny, and then Danny added the citation tag last month. —Scott (talk) 03:21, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :I know there's plenty of info to support, if not necessarily a "favorite," the fact that Juhl felt very close to the character. I have some interviews with him, and I think even the MuppetZine interview might mention it, but I have other priorities now, so parking it here is a good idea. I just mention it since this is one of those cite issues as in "we need quotes and precise sourcing," not "we have reason to doubt the claim's veracity." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:24, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Gonzo the "Whatever" On page 150 of Jim Henson: The Works there is a comic strip with Gonzo going into the bathroom labled "Whatever". What is this from? It is probally worthy of mentioning (and maybe including) in the "Whatever" section of "What is Gonzo?". -- Brad D. (talk) 19:38, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :It's from the Muppets comic strip that ran in newspapers during the 1980s. --Minor muppetz 19:43, 14 September 2006 (UTC) ::It's post Great Muppet Caper, so not especially noteworthy. -- Peter (talk) 20:06, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :::It's somewhat noteworthy as it shows how the term was the official and solidified designation for the name of what Gonzo is. -- Brad D. (talk) 05:21, 15 September 2006 (UTC)